


The Priestess and The Wolf

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After The Well Closes, Demon Kagome, Derek Meets Kagome, F/M, I Don't Own Lyrics, Inuyasha and Kagome Used To Be An Item, Kagome Can Sing So Expect Lyrics, Kagome Is Angry At Inuyasha, Kagome Is Heartbroken, Kagome Is Not Human A Wish Gone Wrong, Kick Ass Kagome, Kikyo Ruined It All, Paranormal Beings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Kagome was tired of feeling sorry for herself, wellowing in her hatred for Inuyasha, her mother suggests that Kagome move to her aunt's house in Beacon Hills. Kagome agrees wanting a new scenery. Who will Kagome meet in Beacon Hills, and will she ever fall in love again after what Inuyasha did?





	The Priestess and The Wolf

The Priestess and The Wolf

 

Chapter 1: Just Wish It Didn't Hurt So Much

 

 

 

Kagome had never been a normal girl. No matter how much she wished it. She had been considered the Higurashi Prodigy, the smartest girl in history. No one saw her as just Kagome Higurashi. No they saw her as a prodigy. Someone to do their homework, someone to ask for advice, someone to do their work while they don't lift a finger. 

Kagome hated her life at the moment, and she hated high school the most. People flocked to her for answers to everything. It was like she was the alpha of Tokyo's population. She was seen as leader, someone to look up to. Sometimes the girls in her school was jealous of her talents. She could sing, dance, was a double black belt in multiple martial arts; and the boys flocked to her like moths to a flame. 

The worst part was that her boyfriend of three years, Inuyasha Taisho had been cheating on her. She knew he always had the hots for Kikyo Tama. She and Kikyo have been enemies since the beginning of elementary school. At first sight they hated each other - there just was no solving that mystery.

She had loved Inuyasha, and he knew that she loved him. But lately she had been wondering if her feelings were misplaced. Like she shouldn't be feeling for him at all. That there was someone else out there for her, that is made just for her. Call it a gut feeling, for some reason she wanted to find that person. To meet that person; to get to know that person.

There was one secret she never told anyone, and that secret was what her family held close to their chests for years. 

The Higurashi's were not human, never had been. Her mother was a kitsune demoness, her father who she never met - she learned was a inuyoukai, her brother was a mix between kitsune and inu, which seemed really weird. Her grandfather was a kitsune, and she was the one that was completely different. She wasn't born like her brother was, and that was why her mother and grandfather hated her. Her brother looked up to her as a hero of some sorts. Sometimes she wondered if it was a healthy adoration.

She was born a full arctic wolf youkai with miko powers. It was forbidden for any youkai of any breed to have miko powers. It was looked down on, and not favored in the least. She never knew the love of a mother. Her mother never gave her a minute of her time, not even a day of her time. 

She wondered if she'd ever be loved as she wanted. Inuyasha didn't love her as he was way to into Kikyo to even notice when she's around. And he never listens to her, always putting her down saying Kikyo is better. 

Kikyo couldn't sing like she could. Kikyo couldn't dance. Kikyo wasn't smart, hell she had people doing her homework because she was a dumb as a doorknob. Kikyo couldn't defend herself with martial arts like she could. Kagome knew for a fact that she was better than Kikyo, a million thousand times better. 

Inuyasha just couldn't see it because of how blinded he was by Kikyo. She just wished it didn't hurt so much when he ignored her for Kikyo. Or when he left her for Kikyo. 

Kagome had enough of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together every day at school. Tired of him ignoring her, or acting like she was never his girlfriend. Tired of him putting her down, which she had a feeling were words that came from Kikyo's own mouth. Like she told him to say it. 

She didn't know what Kikyo's game was, but she wasn't going to play it anymore. This time she wasn't the victim but the one who fights back.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming closer to her from a mile away. She thanked the gods for her super sense of hearing that she got from being a youkai. And also thanked the gods that she never told anyone her secret. She decided to keep that her to herself until the day she leaves Tokyo which was very soon. As she had booked a flight to Beacon Hills to live with her aunt Melissa.

She turned her head, and saw Kikyo walking to her. No more like stomping over to her.

Kikyo stopped in front of her with a scowl on her face. 

"I want you to leave Inuyasha alone. He's mine now, and I don't want you bothering him." Kikyo demanded.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the hell Kikyo was getting at. But she wouldn't have it, nor would she tolerate Kikyo's bullshit.

Crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest, she gave a glare that would make Sesshomaru look like a pissed off puppy. 

"I don't think so, he was mine before he ran off to your slutty ass. A word of advice, you can keep him, he might of got an STD from you anyway. I don't want sloppy seconds once a diseased woman slept with him." 

Kikyo's jaw dropped as her face redded with rage. Good she was pissed off, just the way Kagome wanted her. 

"Also one more thing, it wouldn't even matter anyway since I'm moving away tomorrow." Kagome said before turning on her heel and walking away.

Kikyo gasped and went to find Inuyasha. He had to know that Kagome was moving.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Kikyo ran across the school, until she found Inuyasha standing with his friends by his locker. 

"Inuaysha!" Kikyo said stomping over.

"Yes Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a tone that sounded strongly of annoyance. 

He couldn't be annoyed with her. He loved her, he said so.

"Guess what Kagome told me," Kikyo said in a hushed tone.

He raised an eyebrow. Wondering why he should even care. He and Kagome hadn't been on talking terms not since he left her for Kikyo. And he knew that Kikyo was too smug about that fact, sometimes he even regretted leaving Kagome for Kikyo.

Kikyo wasn't even that special. She bragged too much, thought she was all that. She was dumb as a doorknob, couldn't even solve the most simplest math equations. Couldn't cook to save her life, and spent his money like it was going out of style. Sometimes he wondered if that was the only reason Kikyo started dating him was because of his money and his body.

Did she even really care about him? Knowing Kikyo, who was the school slut, didn't. He knew that she didn't, and knew she slept around with other guys when he wasn't around. 

"What did she tell you?" He asked, even though he didn't care.

"Besides calling me a diseased slut, and that you probably got STD's from me, she said she was moving tomorrow." Kikyo replied.

His jaw dropped. Kagome said he got STD's from Kikyo? Ouch...he was so not diseased unlike Kikyo. Why was he dating her again? And Kagome was moving?! Why?!

"Why is she moving? Did she say?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No." Kikyo spat. "Why do you even care?" 

"Because Kikyo, she was once my girlfriend, and I still care about her even though I'm not with her anymore." Inuyasha retorted.

"Your not supposed to care about her! Your supposed to care about me!" Kikyo snapped.

Inuyasha sighed, he was so not in the mood to deal with the normal Kikyo drama. 

"You know what, I'm done. We're done. Goodbye Kikyo, and good fucking riddance," Inuyasha spat walking away from her.

Kikyo gasped and tried to run after Inuyasha, when Sango and Miroku stepped in front her stopping her in her tracks. 

"We don't think so Kinky ho. First you break up my friend's relationship with Inuyasha, then you attempt to run after Inuyasha when he clearly broke up with you. Get over yourself Kikyo," Sango said glaring.

Kikyo gasped her eyes wide and cheeks flushed with rage. 

Sango laughed walking away with Miroku right behind her also laughing. 

 


End file.
